Dochter van het Noorden Het Herrezen Rijk
by shrewdone
Summary: “Niénna blijf hier!” Niénna hoorde zijn rennende voetstappen. Hij kwam haar achterna. “Nee!” Schreeuwde ze. Hortend kwam haar adem terwijl ze zich verder sleepte. Haar bloedende vingertoppen trokken sporen in het laagje vorst op de bevroren grond.
1. Proloog

**Disclaimer**: dit verhaal is een samenraapsel van vele verschillende fantasy werelden waaronder die van _Het Rad des Tijds - _Robert Jordan, _De Wetten van de Magie - _Terry Goodkind, _Verboden en Verbannen_ - James Clemens en _Heugenis Smart en het Sterrenzwaard_ - Tad Williams. Daarnaast komt er een korte passage voor uit het boek _Ring_ - Suzuki Koji.  
Alle karakters zijn origineel en de meeste gebeurtenissen ook. Ik heb mij slechts laten inspireren door alle bovengenoemde schrijvers en ik zal hen altijd dankbaar zijn voor de avonturen die ik in hun werelden heb mogen beleven.

* * *

**Dochter van het Noorden **

Het herrezen Rijk

.

.

_Waar ben ik…?_

_Het lijkt zo… bekend_

_Maar ik ben hier nooit eerder geweest_

_Ik kan het kwaad voelen…_

_Deze duistere kracht _

_Het omringt me_

_Koude vingers,_

_Overal…_

_Trachtend me naar beneden te trekken_

_Licht, ik val_

_Ik val in de duisternis…_

_._

_._

**Proloog: **

Magelas boog voor de hoge troon van de Koning. "De Duistere is gekerkerd." Sprak hij. "Laat het licht van de Schepper deze wereld wederom beschijnen."

Hérodes knikte. Hij gebaarde de tovenaar op te staan.

Moe hief een vinger naar de tovenaar op, haar wenkbrauwen bezorgd opgetrokken. "De Duistere is gekerkerd, zeker Magelas. Maar de vraag is; voor hoe lang?"

Er viel een stilte die niet in de majestueuze troonzaal paste. Ooit had er gelach geklonken. En zang en muziek. Nu was het ijzig stil. Dit was reeds lange jaren het geval was geweest, vanaf het begin van de Vervloekte Oorlog. Die was sinds kort voorbij maar de vrees van hen die de mensheid in de oorlog hadden geleid niet.

"Hoe zeker is het, mijn Koning," Vroeg Reonelor voorzichtig, de bijna voelbare stilte doorbrekend. "Dat deze vervloeking voor altijd gekerkerd zal blijven?"

"Niets is ooit zeker, mijn vriend." Hérodes zuchtte. Hij rees van zijn troon. Zijn donkerpaarse mantel, langs de kraag en aan de zoom afgezet met goud en brokaat, bewoog even gracieus als de rijzige Koning zelf. Toch, hij voelde zich oud. Oud en uitgeput na lange jaren van strijd. Hij had niets meer over om te geven. Zijn botten leken bijna te vergruizelen waar hij stond. Toch hief hij fier zijn hoofd en richtte zich op de grote man in de zwarte mantel naast hem. Zilveren polsbanden waar verscheidene krullen en lijnen in gegraveerd waren sierden de armen van de profeet. Het waren de tekens van de Zonnetoren.

"Wat zeggen de profetieën jou, Rhanton?"

Rhanton gooide zijn zware zwarte mantel met een groots gebaar naar achteren en zeeg toen op de vloer van grijs, zwart dooraderd marmer neer. Hij kruiste zijn benen onder zijn lichaam. Zijn staalblauwe ogen werden glazig toen hij zijn krachten ontketende en zichzelf in een orkaan van vooruitzichten stortte.

Moe boog zich met een penceel over een klein in leer gebonden boekje dat ze op haar knie hield. Ze noteerde alles wat Rhanton beschreef. Zijn stem was toonloos en leek vanuit de diepten van de aarde zelf te komen. Het was niet de profeet die sprak, maar de profetieën zelf die via zijn mond naar buiten stroomden.

"Een fluistering van een naamloze angst. De grenslanden beraden zich. De Duister reikt reeds verder dan voorheen. Zijn Duisterlingen roeren zich. De straten zijn vervuld van vrees. De schakels zijn gebroken, de grenzen verdwenen en Duisterrijk zal als een stormvloed over de wereld rollen. Het zal geschieden, duizend jaar van nu." Rhanton's ogen vlogen open. Hij zakte als een lappenpop ineen. Zijn adem kwam in korte stoten en dikke tranen stroomden langs zijn lijkwitte wangen.

Magelas hielp de uitgeputte profeet overeind. "Het is zoals we vreesden. Kurodan zal wederkeren uit de diepten."

Hérodes zakte verslagen terug op zijn hoge troon. Waar hij ooit als machtige koning gezeten had, zat nu een zwakke afschildering van die eens zo grootse man. "Ik zou alles geven om de wereld dat alles te besparen maar wij zullen dan reeds lange jaren in de eeuwige Boezem van de Moeder opgenomen zijn."

"Er is iets dat we kunnen doen, mijn Koning." Sprak Magelas onzeker.

"Jij bedoelt toch niet…" Moe keek de tovenaar met ogen zo groot als gouden kronen aan. "Gezegende schepper, Magelas jij zandkop! Dat kun je niet menen!"

Magelas kon een grijns niet onderdrukken. Hij was immers van haar gaan houden mede om haar scherpe tong. "Jazeker, Moe Maho. Dat is precies wat ik bedoel. Verwantschenkers."

Er ging een vlaag van verbaasde kreten door de grote zaal.

"Maar dat betekent het einde voor ons allen!" Riep Moe uit. "Magelas dit keer heb je echt je verstand verloren, de Duister hale je!"

"Moe!" Riep Rhanton die alweer wat kleur op zijn wangen had. Door de schok van haar woorden vergat hij helemaal haar bij haar titel te noemen.

Moe bloosde. Dat was een vuige uitspraak na een oorlog van twintig jaar met de Duister zelf maar Magelas' plan was krankzinnig. Wat Moe ervan wist was dat de Verwantschenker een blauwe vrucht was die in de Paradijstuinen groeide. Wanneer iemand deze innam stierf hij en zou er een verwant geboren worden. De manier waarop je de vruchten in je opnam bepaalde wanneer de verwant geboren zou worden. Magelas had ongetwijfeld het Boek der Verwantschenkers in de Zonnetoren liggen. Daar bevonden zich immers alle boeken van welleer. Moe vreesde dat Magelas zijn plan al volledig uitgedacht had. Hij was het echt van plan…

"Het spijt me. We kunnen de Verwantschenkers niet gebruiken, dat… dat kunnen we gewoon niet! Niet na alles wat we hebben gedaan om de wereld te redden. Ik moet… ik moet nog zo veel doen voor mijn tijd komt. De Maho hebben mijn leiderschap nodig. Er zijn dingen… De smet moet van het land gewassen worden. Ik…" Moe stamelde door de ijzige kilte die haar lichaam over dreigde te nemen.

"Het is onze enige kans om de wederkeer van Kurodan te voorkomen." Onderbrak Magelas haar. Hij wreef nadenkend langs zijn gladde kin. "Ik ga. Wat jullie doen is jullie eigen keus. Ik kan de toekomst van de wereld die wij kennen niet op het spel zetten. Ik moet het doen voor de kinderen van de wereld."

Moe kon haar tranen maar moeilijk bedwingen. Hij zag er zo vastberaden uit. Hij zou sterven voor de wereld. Wat moest ze zonder hem?

Hérodes was naast de tovenaar, die bijna een kop groter dan hem zelf was, komen staan. Hij legde een hand op Magelas' schouder. Op zijn gezicht lag een uitdrukking van grimmige vastberadenheid. Zijn leven was voorbij. Hij zou het schenken aan de toekomst. "Het volk van de toekomst zal een leider nodig hebben. Ik zal je vergezellen op deze laatste reis. Magelas, vriend."

Voor Reonelor was de keuze nu gemaakt. Hij zou nooit van zijn Koning's zijde wijken, zelfs niet voor de dood. Als er in de toekomst een nieuwe koning geboren werd, had deze ook een goede Beschermheer naast zich nodig.

"Wat is een toekomst zonder profeet? Ik zal ook gaan." Sprak Rhanton resoluut. De blik in zijn ogen zei dat niemand hem ervan zou kunnen weerhouden. Hij had zijn keuze gemaakt.

Alle ogen gingen naar de Maho.

"Mijn laatste reis." Moe zuchtte berustend. Ze zou naar s' Werelds Einde en verder reizen als dat betekende dat ze bij Magelas kon zijn. Sterven met hem was beter dan leven zonder ooit nog in die onmogelijk donkere ogen te kunnen kijken.

Magelas scheen tevreden. "Goed. Morgen zullen we uitrijden naar de Zonnetoren."

.

.

De buitenmuren van het paleis waren vol van herauten. Hun trompetten schalden om de aanwezigheid van de Koning aan te kondigen. Hérodes reed de binnenplaats op met zijn grote zwarte hengst. Reonelor was een pas achter hem met zijn bruine ruin. Magelas en Moe reden naast elkaar achter de zwaardvechter. Rhanton sloot de rij met zijn vaalgrijze paard. De banierdrager met de Leeuwenbanier van het Hoge Noorden reed voorop. De duizenden omstanders juichten luid toen de prachtige banier in zicht kwam.

"Heil aan Koning Hérodes!" Riepen de soldaten op de hoge muren, hun vuist op het hart en het hoofd licht gebogen. De kreet werd meteen overgenomen door de mensen op de overvolle binnenplaats.

Hérodes hief zijn armen. Hij bracht de mensen met dat simpele gebaar tot zwijgen. De zon weerkaatste in de gouden leeuw op zijn zilveren harnas. Zijn donkerpaarse mantel van fluweel en brokaat wapperde achter hem in de wind.

"Moge mijn volk schuilen in de hand van de Schepper!" Riep Hérodes, zijn stem was sterker en vastberadener dan ooit. "Laat ons uitrijden! Nog een laatste keer de duisternis tegemoet! Laat ons uitrijden!" Hij trok zijn zwaard, waarschijnlijk voor de laatste keer en hief de kling hoog in de lucht. De vroege zon deed het staal van Losdaryn, gesmeden in het heilige vuur van Valién, branden als vuur. "Rijd nu mijn vrienden! Rijd, ons lot tegemoet!"

Hérodes duwde zijn hakken in de flanken van zijn paard. De Hoge Koning stoof ervandoor onder de banier van de leeuw en met zijn vrienden op de hielen.

.

_Rijd nu mijn vrienden, rijd_

_Dit waren zijn laatste woorden_

_Rijd nu mijn vrienden, rijd_

_Ons lot tegemoet_

_Hij reed een laatste keer _

_De wind in zijn haar _

_Hij reed een laatste keer _

_door de poort van Shento. _

_Hij reed een laatste keer _

_Zijn lot tegemoet_

_Hérodes Leeuwenoog _

_Hoge Koning van het Noorden_

_.  
_

(Fragment uit de verzen van _De Laatste Rit van Leeuwenoog _uit de Verlore eeuw)


	2. Hoofdstuk I Onzichtbare dreiging

**Hoofdstuk I. Onzichtbare dreiging**

De regen was eindelijk opgehouden. Manen achtereen was het land geteisterd door ondraaglijke kou en zware regen en onweersbuien. Iets dat buitengewoon vreemd was voor de tijd van het jaar. Het land zou nu groen zijn geweest, de akkers vol van ontsproten groenten. De bloemen en planten zouden volop in bloei zijn, als de winter niet zo lang had aangehouden. Met de volgende volle maan zou de zomer daar zijn, al had de lente zich dit jaar nog helemaal niet laten zien.

Niénna vroeg zich bezorgd af of de zomer wel zou komen, of dat de winter haar net als de lente zo genadeloos zou verdrijven. Ze wilde zo graag de zon weer eens zien. Het leek wel jaren geleden dat ze voor het laatst de warme stralen op haar huid had gevoeld. Het waren slechts maanden geweest. Eind vorige herfst nog had ze met haar vader op het hekje voor hun huis in de zon gezeten. Ze zuchtte, zich herinnerend hoe heerlijk ze daar had gezeten met haar ogen dicht en de warme zon op haar gezicht.

"Ik hoop dat de zomer snel komt." Verzuchtte ze somber. Ze sprak meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Reon die met zijn handen in zijn zakken naast haar liep.

"Ik ook. Misschien valt er dan nog wat van de oogst te redden." Reon keek op naar de grauwe hemel. "Maar zelfs als de zomer snel komt, verliezen we ongeveer driekwart van de oogst. Bijna alles is kapot gevroren."

Niénna knikte. "Onze voorraadkast is bijna leeg en de koeien geven amper melk. Als het zo door gaat krijgen we een heel slecht jaar."

"Pa zegt dat dit misschien wel net zo'n slecht jaar gaat worden als in de tijd van Kilte in de Verlore Eeuw." Beaamde Reon.

Niénna rilde bij die gedachte. Ze trok haar mantel strakker om haar schouders. Toen ze de fluwelen stof onder haar vingers voelde vroeg ze zich af of Reon haar nieuwe mantel eigenlijk al opgemerkt had. Als dat al zo was dan had hij er in ieder geval nog niets van gezegd. Plotseling botste Niénna tegen Reon's schouder op. Hij was stil blijven staan om ergens naar te kijken.

"Wat is er?"

Reon leek haar niet te horen. Hij staarde onafgebroken naar iets aan de overkant van de rivier. De brede Saphire kolkte en stroomde onverstoord verder langs zijn troosteloos kale oevers. Vanaf de Dorpsweg, waarop Niénna en Reon zich bevonden, waren de rivier en de overgelegen oever met zijn hoge dennebomen goed te zien. De sparren gaven de enige kleur aan de droeve grauwheid van het land.

Niénna volgde Reon's gespannen blik. Er was op de overgelegen oever niets vreemds te zien, alleen de hoge dennebomen. Toch zei de havikachtige blik in Reon's donkere ogen haar iets heel anders. Er bekroop haar een dreigend gevoel alsof er inderdaad iets op de andere oever was. Iets dat stil naar hen loerde. Zich klaar maakte om toe te slaan…

"Reon?" Niénna pakte Reon dwingend bij zijn mantel. "Wat zie je?"

Reon greep haar zo onverwacht beet dat Niénna een gil van schrik gaf. Hij duwde haar achter zich en greep naar de boog op zijn schouder. Voor Niénna maar met haar ogen kon knipperen had Reon een pijl aangelegd. Ze hoorde de pees kreunen onder het geweld waarmee die strak getrokken werd.

"Blijf achter me." Siste Reon gebiedend terwijl zijn ogen het bos aan de overgelegen oever aftuurden.

Niénna voelde zich overspoeld door angst. In haar wanhoop kneep ze zo hard in Reon's brede schouders dat haar vingers er pijn van deden. Ze verwachtte half dat hij er iets van zou zeggen maar hij bleef onbewogen.

"Wat is het Reon?"

"Ik weet het niet." De spanning was duidelijk in Reon's stem te horen.

Niénna voelde de spieren van zijn krachtige schouders samentrekken onder de dikke, grijze mantel die hij droeg. Ze merkte dat haar eigen spieren net zo strak stonden. Ze ging op haar tenen staan en gluurde onzeker over zijn schouder naar de overkant van de rivier. Al kon ze nog steeds niets ontdekken, er ging iets haatdragends van die plek uit. Loerende ogen, ze kon ze bijna op haar huid voelen prikken.

"Licht, bewaar me." De woorden klonken zo schel dat Niénna haar eigen stem nauwelijks herkende. "Laten we hier weg gaan, Reon. Ik weet niet wat daar zit maar als het ons te pakken krijgt..."

"Het is weg." Onderbrak Reon haar opgelucht. Hij liet zijn boog langzaam zakken maar hield voor de zekerheid zijn pijl half aangelegd.

Niénna liet haar handen verbaasd van zijn schouders glijden. De dreiging die ze een paar seconden geleden nog zo duidelijk gevoeld had, was inderdaad verdwenen. Zomaar ineens, alsof de koude wind het uit de lucht geblazen had. Ze keep op naar Reon toen die zich naar haar toedraaide. Hij had het ook gevoeld. Ze zag het in zijn verbijsterde blik.

"Is alles goed met je?" Was het eerste wat hij vroeg.

Niénna liet een zucht van opluchting horen. Ze knikte. "Met jou ook?"

Reon knikte eveneens. Hij begon weer te lopen, op een hoog tempo nu. Hij leidde haar aan haar arm mee. "Laten we maar naar het dorp gaan. Ik voel er niets voor om hier nog langer te blijven staan."

Niénna moest bijna rennen om hem bij te houden. Ze struikelde over haar wankele voeten. Als Reon haar arm niet had vastgehouden was ze plat op haar gezicht op de grond gevallen. Pas toen Niénna buiten adem van het hollen was, hield Reon zijn pas in. Zijn hand bleef beschermend om haar arm geklemd en hij dwong haar verder te lopen. Niénna hijgde nog na van de inspanning maar ze voelde zich alweer wat steviger op haar benen. Ze kon hem nu makkelijker bijhouden.

"Wat denk je dat het geweest kan zijn?" De vraag spookte al een tijd door haar hoofd. Ze vertrouwde haar stem nu echter pas genoeg om hem te uitten.

Reon schopte een kei voor zich uit over de verharde zandweg. Hij volgde de steen met zijn scherpe ogen terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. "Ik weet het niet. Ik heb nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt." Hij schudde ongelovig zijn hoofd en haalde een hand door zijn zwarte golvende haar. "Ik zag helemaal niets. Ik voelde iets aan de overkant van de rivier. Ik voelde de haat die ervan uitging. Er was daar iets, Niénna. En de haat die ervan uitging was op ons gericht."

Niénna voelde de haartjes in haar nek overeind gaan. Het was niet haar verbeelding geweest. Reon had precies hetzelfde gevoeld.

"Misschien was het een wolf." Bracht ze hoopvol naar voren, al wist ze zichzelf er niet eens van te overtuigen dat het iets onschuldigs als een wolf geweest kon zijn. Ze fronste van haar eigen gedachten. Als een wolf in haar ogen al onschuldig leek dan moest hetgene daar aan de overkant van de oever wel iets echt vreselijks zijn geweest.

"Misschien." Mompelde Reon.

Niénna had gehoopt dat hij haar ervan zou kunnen overtuigen dat het inderdaad maar een wolf was geweest maar het was duidelijk dat hij daar ook niet in geloofde. Het bleef een tijdlang stil terwijl ze hun weg naar het dorp vervolgden. Niénna betrapte zichzelf erop dat ze geregeld achterom keek, net als Reon, om zich ervan te vergewissen dat de Dorpsweg op hen na verlaten was.

"Je mantel is prachtig."

Ondanks alle spanning voelde Niénna dat ze lachend naar hem opkeek. "Je hebt het dus toch gezien?"

Er verscheen een knappe glimlach op Reon's gezicht. "Hoe zou ik zo'n opmerkelijke mantel over het hoofd kunnen zien?"

Hij streek vol ontzag met zijn hand over het donkerpaarse fluweel van haar rijke mantel. De boord was afgezet met brokaat en gouddraad en de mantel werd om haar schouders bijeen gehouden door een gouden broche. Deze had de vorm van iets dat veel op een leeuw leek en was van zuiver goud. Zijn vingers bleven op de broche liggen. "Die moet een fortuin waard zijn. Je lijkt zo uit een verhaal van de Verlore Eeuw gestapt te zijn."

Niénna bloosde diep. Vond hij echt dat zij er even prachtig uitzag als een van die beeldschone vrouwen uit de verhalen van de Verlore Eeuw?

"Dank je." Was alles dat ze uit kon brengen. Al keek ze hem niet aan, Niénna wist dat Reon liep te grijnzen omdat ze bloosde. Hij vond het heerlijk om haar op de kast te jagen.

"Hoe kom je eraan? Het lijkt niets op een mantel uit Cloverlin."

Niénna was haar rode wangen op slag vergeten. Ze wilde hem maar al te graag over haar mantel vertellen. "Hij is van moeder geweest. Ik denk dat ze hem op een van haar reizen heeft gekocht."

Reon knikte. Dat was helemaal niet moeilijk te geloven. Hij had nooit eerder zoiets prachtigs gezien. Niet hier in Cloverlin.

"Mijn vader heeft hem aan me gegeven voor mijn geboortsdag. Hij vond dat nu ik een vrouw ben geworden ik me er als een dien te kleden." Ging Nienna verder.

Reon had vaak aan Niénna gedacht als een meisje maar nooit als een volwassen vrouw. Die gedachte maakte hem zenuwachtig. Hij wist best het een en ander van omgaan met meisjes maar met volwassen vrouwen? Hij bekeek Niénna nogmaals en moest met tegenzin toegeven dat ze inderdaad een vrouw was geworden. Hoe moest hij haar nu behandelen? Hetzelfde als voorheen? De vrouwen van de raad zouden hem een klap met de bezem verkopen als hij tegen hen zou doen zoals hij tegen Niénna deed! Zou dat bij Niénna ook zo zijn nu ze een vrouw was geworden?

"Ja, eh…" Stuntelde Reon. "Daar zal hij dan wel gelijk in hebben, je vader. Ik heb er geen verstand van."

Niénna grinnikte geamuseerd. "Je word toch niet ineens verlegen, Reondar Mill?"

"Natuurlijk niet. Waarom zou ik?" Gromde Reon. Zijn blik bleef op de grond gericht. Hij kon het niet opbrengen naar haar grijnzende gezicht te kijken.

Niénna haalde lachend haar schouders op. Ze was de gebeurtenis bij de rivier alweer bijna vergeten. Beneden in het dal waren de lichtjes van het dorp al te zien. Het was nog middag maar omdat de donkere wolken bijna al het daglicht opslokten waren de lichten in het dorp vroeg ontstoken.

De Dorpsweg liep nu gestaag naar beneden het dal in. Niénna was blij dat de wandeling van haar huis naar het dorp er bijna op zat. Ze kon niet wachten om met een volle mok van Vrouwe Velding's zelfgemaakte chocolademelk bij het warme haardvuur van de herberg te zitten. Niénna glimlachte bij de gedachte aan de gezette vrouw met haar donkere ogen en grijze haren. Ze zag eruit als een lieve grootmoeder en zo behandelde ze Niénna ook; alsof ze haar eigenste kleinkind was.

Jammer dat ze een van de enige was, bedacht Niénna zich spijtig. Ze was het wel gewend om anders te zijn, al was ze dat liever niet geweest. Ze dacht vaak aan andere landen. Er waren vast plekken op de wereld waar mensen zoals haar waren. Plaatsen waar ze niet genegeerd zou worden en waar mensen niet met een grote boog om haar heen zouden lopen. Misschien kon ze daar ooit heen gaan. Ergens waar mensen anders waren, net zoals zij.

"Wedloop?" Vroeg Reon, haar gedachten doorbrekend. Hij grijnsde breed zijn witte tanden bloot. "Als ik win moet jij vanavond de Mantel met me dansen."

Niénna grinnikte. "Goed. Maar als ik win moet jij een week lang de paarden voor me doen."

"Afgesproken." Knikte Reon zelfverzekerd.

"Om zes uur in de ochtend." Verduidelijkte Niénna.

Er viel een zweem van twijfel over zijn gezicht. Toen grijnsde Reon weer. Hij knikte. Gelukkig was Niénna nog niet zo geworden als de vrouwen van de raad, bedacht hij opgelucht.

Voordat Niénna kon beginnen met aftellen, rende Reon al hard voor haar uit.

"Oi! Dat is niet eerlijk!" Riep ze hem verwijtend na terwijl ze snel de achtervolging inzette.


	3. Hoofdstuk II Brand op het Dorpsplein

**Hoofdstuk II. Brand op het Dorpsplein**

De gelagkamer van _t' Bloempje _was nagenoeg leeg. De enige aanwezigen waren de mannen van de dorpsraad en een enkeling met zijn liefje aan een tafeltje achteraf. De muziek van Dikke Dar met zijn hakkebord kwam boven het gepraat en gelach uit. Hij zette _het Vers van de Zoenster_ in en Vrouwe Velding neuriede glimlachend mee onder het poetsen van een grote tinnen mok.

Baas Rons klapte uitbundig in zijn handen en begon vals mee te zingen. Vrouwe Velding schudde lachend haar hoofd. De smid had kennelijk alweer te diep in zijn kroes gekeken. Ze keek op toen de deur openvloog. Reon kwam binnenstormen met een lachende Niénna op zijn hielen.

"Oi! Geen ge-ren in mijn zaak!" Riep Vrouwe Velding scherp met opgeheven vinger.

"Mijn excuses, Vrouwe Velding. We deden een wedloop." Verklaarde Reon hijgend.

Vrouwe Velding's wenkbrauw kroop omhoog en ze keek de twee ombeurten diepgravend aan. "Is dat zo? En waar hebben jullie dan wel niet om gewed?"

Reon grijnsde zo breed dat Vrouwe Velding haar strenge blik nog maar moeilijk vast kon houden.

"Reon zou voor mij de paarden doen." Vertelde Niénna buiten adem.

"En Niénna zou de Mantel met mij dansen." Reon draaide zich om naar Dikke Dar, die nu _bloemen van goud_ aan het zingen was en riep: "_Dans van de mantel_ alstublieft Dar!"

De dikke man met zijn hoofd vol warrige zwarte krullen knikte glimlachend. Begeleid door zijn hakkebord zette hij het lied in.

"Nee Reon…" Siste Niénna dringend. Ze bloosde hevig toen Reon haar bij haar hand naar het midden van de gelagkamer trok.

"Afspraak is afspraak Niénna. Ik zou me er ook aan hebben gehouden als ik verloren had." Reon deed zijn best om oprecht te kijken.

Niénna betwijfelde of hij zich inderdaad aan de afspraak zou hebben gehouden. Ze wilde helemaal niet dansen terwijl iedereen keek. Het leek er echter niet op dat Reon haar zou laten gaan voor ze haar belofte was nagekomen.

Reon dwong haar al gauw in de maat van de muziek. Niénna danste nog steeds blozend met hem mee, haar ogen neergeslagen. Ze voelde zich in de rondte draaien. De kriebels die de draaiingen in haar buik veroorzaakten maakte haar aan het lachen. Even vergat ze de kijkende ogen en danste opgetogen met Reon mee.

Vrouwe Velding keek glimlachend toe. Sommigen, zoals de dronken Baas Rons, schudden afkeurend het hoofd of keken mopperend naar het blonde meisje op de dansvloer.

"Vreemdelingen." Bromde Rons "Die brengen niets dan problemen." Niénna woonde dan misschien al haar hele leven in Cloverlin, voor hem was ze nog net zo vreemd als elke andere buitenlander.

Vrouwe Velding keek hem afkeurend aan. "Houdt het dan nooit op met dat gevit op Niénna. Ze hoort hier net zo thuis als een eend in een vijver. Khan is je neef. Hoe kun je zijn dochter zo behandelen?"

"Khan is een goeie vent, dat hoor je mij niet ontkennen, maar die Niénna is een rare. Je hoeft maar in die vreemde ogen te kijken om dat te weten. Alsof je een leeuw in de ogen kijkt. Haar pupillen zijn zelfs ovaal!" De man huiverde overdreven. "Ik krijg de kriebels van die meid!"

Verscheidene hoofden knikten instemmend. "Een rare, jazeker."

Vrouwe Velding keek verbaasd op toen de deur nogmaals open vloog. Dit keer stoof Rovan Syp van de Dorpsraad binnen. Zijn gezicht was lijkbleek. "Brand op het dorpsplein." Fluisterde hij ademloos voordat hij de woorden schreeuwend herhaalde: "BRAND OP HET DORPSPLEIN!"

De muziek stopte abrupt.

Niénna haastte zich geschrokken naar buiten. De gelagkamer stroomde leeg. Iedereen rende naar het dorpsplein waar mannen reeds met emmers water probeerden de brand te blussen. De grote Eik in het midden van het ronde plein stond in lichterlaaie. Vrouwen en mannen renden over straat met lege emmers en bakken, alles wat maar geschikt was om water in te vervoeren. Ze sprongen met kleren en al in het Brinkbeekje en struikelden vervolgens terug naar het vuur met volle emmers water. Mensen schreeuwden bevelen naar elkaar. Kinderen huilden in de rokken van hun moeders die op hun beurt sussend en aaiend over hoofdjes probeerden de kinderen te kalmeren.

Niénna was zonder nadenken in het water van de beek gesprongen. Ze gaf volle emmers water door aan de mensen op de kant en wierp korte gehaaste blikken op de brullende vlammen. Ze vroeg zich af hoe de brand had kunnen ontstaan. Er was geen storm geweest dus blikseminslag kon het onmogelijk zijn geweest. Maar hoe anders kon...

Ze verkilde tot op het bot. Het vuur moest zijn aangestoken! Maar wie zou zoiets doen? Ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat het iemand uit het dorp was geweest. Zelfs de Koyners, de grootste herrieschoppers van Cloverlin, waren niet tot zoiets gruwelijks in staat. Onwillekeurig dacht ze aan het voorval op de Dorpsweg. Wat dat ook was geweest, ze achtte het zeker in staat een brand te stichten. Goeie Schepper, zou het kunnen?

Het leek uren te duren maar uiteindelijk was het de dorpelingen gelukt om de brand meester te worden. De Eik stond nog na te roken. Zijn bast was verkoold. Gelukkig was het bij die ene boom gebleven.

Niénna durfde zich niet voor te stellen hoe het afgelopen zou zijn wanneer de brand was overgeslagen naar een van de rieten daken van de huizen van het dorp. Ze hees zichzelf uitgeput uit het beekje, rillend van de gure wind die in haar natte gezicht blies. Vrouwe Velding kwam al aanrennen met een deken.

"Gut kindje, je bent tot op het bod bevroren!" Ze sloeg de deken moederlijk om Niénna's schouders en wreef haar armen warm terwijl ze haar terug naar de herberg leidde. "Kom terug naar binnen, dan drinken we een mok hete chocola om warm te worden."

"Dank je." Rilde Niénna. Ze probeerde bij het klappertanden te glimlachen maar dat lukte niet echt.

Vrouwe Velding zette haar op een stoel neer en ging naar de keuken om zelf een mok chocola te halen. De dienstmeisjes waren te druk met dekens en koppen dampende thee uitdelen om het voor haar te doen.

Niénna veegde een pluk goud haar uit haar gezicht en trok de deken strakker om haar schouders. Ze hoopte maar dat haar nieuwe mantel niet beschadigd was, dat zou haar moeder vast niet leuk gevonden hebben.

Vrouwe Velding kwam terug met een grote mok dampende chocola die ze voor Niénna's neus zette. Ze streek kort langs Niénna's koude wang en glimlachte verontschuldigend. "Ik moet de meiden helpen met de thee. Je red je wel, toch?"

"Jawel, Vrouwe Velding. Heel erg bedankt." Nu lukte het Niénna wel om te glimlachen. Ze was gelukkig al wat opgewarmd.

"Niets te danken, kindje." Vrouwe Velding knikte voordat ze zich naar de keuken repte.

De gelagkamer begon overvol te raken met rillende en met roet besmeurde mensen.

"Gaat het met je?"

Niénna keek op naar Reon die tegenover haar plaats nam. Ze sloeg haar handen om de warme mok chocolade en knikte. "Een beetje nat, verder niks."

Hij leek opgelucht adem te halen. "Ik ben blij dat het zo snel onder controle was. Hoe denk jij dat het gekomen is?" Hij vroeg het op zo'n manier dat Niénna meteen wist wat hij dacht.

"Het zou die… wat het ook was, kunnen zijn geweest." Zei ze.

Reon knikte. "Daar dacht ik ook aan. We zouden het de Dorpsraad moeten vertellen."

"We weten niet eens wat we hebben gezien. In feite hebben we helemaal niks gezien. Alleen gevoeld. Hoe wilde je dat uit gaan leggen?" Vroeg Niénna sceptisch.

Reon haalde zuchtend zijn schouders op. "Moeten we het dan niet vertellen?"

In gedachten verzonken wond Niénna een verdwaalde pluk haar om haar vinger. "Ik weet het niet, Reon."

Reon zakte fronsend op de kruk naast haar. "De Dorpsraad zal denken dat we een schop van het paard hebben gehad."

Niénna nipte aan haar chocolade. Hij was heerlijk maar nog erg heet. Niemand kon betere chocola maken dan Vrouwe Velding. Ze wiebelde met haar tenen in haar natte laarzen om ze warm te maken.

"Jij was het!"

Niénna deinsde achteruit op haar kruk toen ze een dikke vinger in haar gezicht geduwd kreeg.

"Kijk maar niet zo geschokt, Niénna!" Rons spoog haar naam bijna uit. "Jij hebt die brand gesticht! Ik heb jou wel door!"

"Ik…"

"Niénna zou zoiets nooit doen, Baas Rons!" Riep Reon verontwaardigd uit. "Ze was hier binnen bij mij. Dat heeft u zelf gezien!"

"Houd je mond, bakkersjong." Gromde Rons dreigend. "Ik weet dat zij het was! Met die vervloekte ogen van haar. Ze heeft die boom met haar blik in de fik gezet!"

Het was zo'n belachelijke beschuldiging dat Niénna een verbaasd kreetje niet kon onderdrukken.

Er rees een ongerust gemompel op in de overvolle gelagkamer. Alle ogen waren nu op het drietal gericht.

"Weet je het zeker Rons, heb je het haar zien doen?" Vroeg Rovan die naast Rons kwam staan. Hij stak bijna een kop boven de ander uit. Rovan bekeek de andere man kritisch, duidelijk onzeker over wat de woedende smid beweerde.

"Ik hoefde het niet te zien. Ik weet dat zij het was." Beet Rons hem toe, zijn vinger nog steeds in Niénna's gezicht wijzend.

Tranen sprongen in Niénna's ogen. Hoe kon hij zoiets denken?

"Niénna heeft helemaal niks gedaan. Ik was bij haar!" Reon sprong woedend op van zijn kruk. "Jullie kunnen haar niet zomaar de schuld geven. Wij weten wie het gedaan heeft."

De woedende blik van Rons viel op Reon. "Nonsens! Wie zou zoiets doen? Niemand uit _dit _dorp zou de Eik in de fik zetten. Zij hoort hier niet. Zij heeft het gedaan."

"Niet waar. Er was straks iets aan de overkant van de rivier…" Reon begon het hele verhaal te vertellen. De smid hoorde hem vol ongeloof aan, snuivend en grommend dat het niets dan onzin was. Rovan maande hem menig maal tot stilte en luisterde met uitdrukking in zijn gezicht die op herkenning leek naar Reon's verhaal.

Niénna hoorde Reon maar half. Ze probeerde verwoed haar tranen in te houden. Ze wilde niet huilen. Niet om zo'n stomme beschuldiging. Ze had het niet gedaan en dat zouden ze wel inzien, Licht, ze zou nooit zoiets doen!

"En jij was daarbij?" Vroeg Rovan.

Niénna schrok op uit haar gedachten en knikte naar de grote man. Ze kromp ineen onder de vuile blik die Rons haar toewierp.

"We gaan dit tot op de bodem uitzoeken." Kondigde Rovan resoluut aan. "Ik heb meer geruchten gehoord over dat soort schimmen. Gister nog kwam Las naar me toe. Zei dat ie rare dingen in zijn tuin voelde rondzwerven. Snap je daar nou iets van? Er zijn ook dode koeien gevonden. Opengereten. Zomaar. Er was niet van gegeten dus het kan geen gore wolf geweest zijn. De dader heeft het voor de lol gedaan. Is dat niet ziek?"

"Ik zeg het je Rovan, het is die meid geweest. Ik wist wel dat we problemen met haar zouden krijgen." Snauwde Rons.

Rovan leidde de andere man met een hand op zijn schouder mee naar de Raadzaal. Hij keek nog even om naar Niénna en schonk haar een bemoedigend knikje. Rovan was, licht zij dank, een van de mensen die haar wel namen zoals ze was. Niénna hoopte maar dat hij Baas Rons van haar onschuld kon overtuigen. Ze ving verschillende blikken op. Sommige ongelovig, anderen verbaasd maar de meeste blikken die op haar gericht waren spraken niets anders dan woede. Licht, ze geloofden hem. Ze dachten allemaal dat zij het was!

"Die vent is krankzinnig!" Riep Reon furieus. "Jou zomaar de schuld geven!"

Niénna duwde zichzelf van haar kruk. De deken gleed van haar schouders. Zonder nog iets te zeggen begon ze te rennen. Weg van die verwijtende en bange blikken. Ze holde de herberg uit, het dorpsplein met de verkoolde Eik over en het dorp uit. Tranen rolden over haar wangen. Hete tranen op haar ijskoude huid. Haar natte kleren plakten aan haar lichaam. Het water sopte nog na in haar zachtleren bruine laarzen.

Niénna bleef rennen totdat ze bij de boerderij van haar vader aankwam. Khan verscheen bezorgd in de deuropening. Ze stortte zich huilend in zijn armen.

"Wat is er gebeurd, meisje?" Vroeg Khan bezorgd terwijl hij haar mee naar binnen nam. "Je bent helemaal nat!"

"De brand… Ze denken dat ik het gedaan heb." Niénna kwam moeilijk uit haar woorden. Ze kon alleen maar huilen.

Khan kon er geen touw aan vastknopen. Hij trachtte haar te kalmeren maar Niénna was ontroostbaar. Dikke tranen bleven van haar ogen vallen. Uiteindelijk kreeg hij het verhaal met horten en stoten te horen. Hij raakte vervuld van angst. Angst voor wat hij zou gaan doen.


	4. Hoofdstuk III Verraden

**Hoofdstuk III. Verraden**

Niénna had een heet bad genomen om de kou uit haar lichaam te krijgen. Daarna had ze haar nachtkleding aangetrokken. Ze voelde zich eindelijk wat warmer worden. De kilte om haar hart was echter niet met een heet bad te verdrijven. Hoe konden Baas Rons en alle anderen van haar denken dat ze in staat was om een brand te stichten?

Ze keek naar haar vader en haalde diep adem. De vraag had haar al jaren bezig gehouden maar ze had hem nooit durven stellen. Ze was altijd te bang geweest voor het antwoord. Ze kon er echter niet langer omheen. Ze moest het weten. "Vader?"

"Ja meisje?" vroeg Khan, zijn blik bleef op de pot thee gericht die hij aan het roeren was.

"Wie is mijn echte vader?" Vroeg Niénna met een brok in haar keel.

Khan stond op en zette haar een mok thee voor. "Wat is dat nou voor een vraag? Ik natuurlijk." Hij glimlachte treurig. "Drink dit maar op. Daar voel je je beter van."

Niénna zuchtte diep. Ze nam een flinke slok uit de dampende mok. De thee smaakte bitter alsof er rotte plekken op de theeblaadjes hadden gezeten. "Papa, ik denk dat deze thee niet…" Ze moest hoesten. Het leek of haar keel werd dichtgeknepen door een onzichtbare hand. "Ik… krijg… geen… lucht."

"Ik kom na jou, Niénna. Sterven is zo erg niet." Sprak Khan teneergeslagen. "Ik heb geprobeerd je te helpen maar je bent niet te genezen. Het kwaad heeft altijd in je gezeten. Sluimerend totdat het kon ontwaken. Je hebt het niet onder controle. Het kwaad zal je verteren. Je moet sterven. Het spijt me, Niénna."

"Nee!" Niénna vocht om adem te halen.

Ze probeerde op te staan. Ze keek naar haar vader, haar ogen groot van ongeloof. Hij staarde wezenloos naar de pot thee. Tranen glinsterden in zijn donkere ogen. "Vader?" Ze wilde het uitschreeuwen maar er rolde slechts een verstikte fluistering van haar lippen.

"Het spijt me." Fluisterde Khan nogmaals.

Niénna viel op haar knieën op de houten vloer. Ze trachtte nogmaals omhoog te komen. "Nee!" Piepte ze ademloos.

Ze kroop over de vloer, hijgend, kronkelend, trachtend weg te komen van de man die haar zojuist vergiftigd had. Ze worstelde zich naar de deur, slepend met haar lichaam. Ze voelde hoe het vergif haar aderen deed bevriezen. Het ging genadeloos langzaam maar ze voelde het niettemin. Het enige wat ze kon bedenken was wegkomen van haar vader. Ademen werd steeds moeilijker. Ze wist dat ze het niet lang meer vol kon houden.

Haar nagels krasten langs het beukenhout van de voordeur. Ze trokken diepe voren in het hout. Splinters groeven zich diep onder haar huid en bloed droop van haar vingers. Ze negeerde de pijn en bleef aan het hout klauwen in een poging de deurklink te bereiken. Wonderlijk genoeg lukte het haar de deur open te duwen. Ze gooide zichzelf van het houten trapje af naar buiten en kwam naar adem snakkend op het bevroren erf terecht.

"Niénna blijf hier!"

Niénna hoorde zijn rennende voetstappen. Hij kwam haar achterna. "Nee!" Schreeuwde ze.

Hortend kwam haar adem terwijl ze zich verder sleepte. Weg van haar vader. Haar bloedende vingertoppen trokken sporen in het laagje vorst op de bevroren grond. Ze kwam amper vooruit. Toch ze bleef kronkelen om weg te komen.

"Niénna, je had nooit geboren mogen worden. Je bent gevaarlijk!" Khan stortte zich wanhopig op zijn dochter. Hij greep haar benen vast.

Niénna vocht om bij haar vader weg te komen. Ze rolde op haar rug en haar ogen werden groot bij het zien van de zilveren dolk in zijn hand. Hij keek berouwvol op haar neer.

"Het spijt me echt, meisje." Het lemmet kwam vastberaden naar beneden zetten.

Reon was zo overrompeld door wat hij zag dat hij bevroor in zijn passen. Hij zag hoe Khan de dolk naar beneden bracht richting de borst van zijn dochter. Zonder aarzeling greep hij naar zijn boog. De tijd leek te vertragen terwijl hij een pijl aanlegde en de pees strak trok. Niénna's gil gonsde in zijn hoofd. Het geluid was vertraagd net zoals alles om hem heen. De pijl suisde van zijn boog, tolde in de lucht op zijn weg naar het hart van de man met de dolk en drong zich met een klap tot diep in zijn vlees. Nog steeds gruwelijk traag zag Reon hoe Khan naar achter begon te vallen. Zijn gezicht was vertrokken van pijn en verbijstering. Hij raakte de grond. De pijl met veren stak rechtop uit zijn borst.

Als een wervelstorm kwam de werkelijkheid terug. Reon rende het erf over naar Niénna. Hij gooide zichzelf op zijn knieën aan haar zijde en nam haar slappe lichaam in zijn armen. Haar ogen waren gesloten. Haar huid was angstaanjagend bleek. Ze ademde niet. Reon probeerde zijn paniek te bedwingen. Ze kon niet dood zijn. De dolk had haar niet geraakt. Zijn handen onderzochten gehaast haar levenloze lichaam. Hij kon geen steekwond vinden. Waarom ademde ze dan niet?

"Niénna!" Hij wist dat het niets hielp maar hij kon zich er niet van weerhouden haar naam te roepen.

Een hand greep zijn schouder vast en trok hem ruw aan de kant. Een vrouw met een blauwe mantel boog zich over Niénna heen. Ze mompelde in zichzelf terwijl ze het meisje vluchtig onderzocht. "Steekblad." Constateerde ze. Haar stem was zacht maar zo diep dat het leek alsof ze het woord geroepen had.

"Steekblad?" Herhaalde Reon huiverend. "Licht, Khan heeft haar vergiftigd!" Hij huiverde. Waarom had de man dat gedaan? Zijn eigen dochter vergiftigen en het vervolgens proberen af te maken met een dolk. Hij kon het allemaal niet bevatten. Hij hoopte dat de vrouw iets voor Niénna kon doen. Het gezicht van de vrouw ging schuil achter de hoge kap van haar blauwe mantel. Ze leek te weten waar ze het over had.

Licht, laat het weer goed komen wenste Reon angstig.

"Help me haar naar binnen te dragen." Beval de vrouw terwijl ze opstond.

Ze vouwde haar armen onder het levenloze lichaam van het meisje. Reon schoot overeind om de vrouw te helpen Niénna naar binnen te dragen. Ze legden haar op de grote grenen-houten keukentafel neer.

"Breng mijn paard naar de stal, wil je." Zei ze terloops.

Haar handen verdwenen in haar mantel. Ze haalde twee kleine gouden halvemaanvormige juwelen tevoorschijn. "Nu, jongen."

Reon schrok op. "Tuurlijk Vrouwe. Komt het goed met Niénna?"

"Ik zal kijken wat ik voor het meisje kan doen. Stal eerst mijn paard." Beval de vrouw geduldig.

Reon ging met tegenzin heen om haar paard de stallen. Buiten stond een witte hengst met zwarte vlekken op zijn flanken en een zwarte bles op het hoofd. Het paard stond geduldig te wachten op zijn bazin. Reon nam de teugels van het paard en leidde het naar de stal waar Niénna's grijze merrie Pon ongeduldig in haar box stond te trappelen.

"Het komt goed, Pon." Zei hij geruststellend tegen de briezende merrie. Het had hem vaak verbaasd hoe nauw Niénna met de merrie verbonden was. Ze wist altijd precies wat er aan het paard mankeerde. Pon zou nu waarschijnlijk ook aanvoelen dat er iets mis met Niénna was.

Hij bond de gevlekte hengst vast en haastte zich terug naar het huis. Op het erf passeerde hij het bebloede lichaam van Khan. Hij voelde hoe zijn maag zich omdraaide. Hij had Khan gedood. Hij onderdrukte het gevoel resoluut. Er waren nu belangrijker zaken. Niénna moest beter worden.

Binnen had de vrouw haar mantel afgenomen. Ze was gekleed in grijze zijde. Het gewaad leek haar te omvatten als de wol een schaap. Alsof de zijderups zelf de stof om haar lichaam geweven had. Om haar middel droeg ze een zilveren riem van in elkaar geweven ranken met ovale bladeren waarin de nerven zo mooi gegraveerd waren dat het net echte bladeren leken. Ze had lang bruin haar dat in glanzende golvend over haar schouders viel.

Reon ging bij de tafel staan. Hij keek zwijgend toe hoe de handen van de vrouw Niénna's gezicht omvatten. De gouden halvemaan vormige juwelen waren in de binnenkant haar polsen weggezonken alsof ze een deel van haar huid waren. Op haar voorhoofd vond Reon een derde juweel in dezelfde vorm net zo perfect in haar huid weggezonken.

De vrouw was een Maho. Reon had eigenlijk nooit echt in de verhalen van de Verlore Eeuw geloofd. Hij dacht altijd dat het praatjes waren om je bang te maken maar hij twijfelde er niet aan dat dit een Maho was. Het was precies zoals de verhalen Maho beschreven; met drie gouden manen waarvan een op het voorhoofd en twee in de polsen.

Hij bekeek de vrouw nogmaals. Ze had een mooi gezicht met fijne trekken en een lieflijkheid over zich die geheel in tegenstelling was tot wat de mensen over Maho zeiden. Hij had Baas Rons vaak de Toverkollen van Maho horen noemen. Hij zei ook vaak dat Niénna een van die feeksen was en dat ze vroeg of laat net als haar verachtelijke medeheksen met vuurballen zou gaan gooien en hen allen zou vernietigen.

Reon vond deze vrouw alles behalve een met vuurballen gooiende heks. Hij keek naar Niénna. De kleur kwam gestaag terug op haar mooie gelaat terwijl de slanke handen van de Maho haar hoofd vasthielden. De ogen van de Maho waren gesloten. Haar lippen bewogen terwijl ze geluidloze woorden prevelde.

"Ontwaak, Niénna." Fluisterde de Maho. "Aanschouw het licht."

Reon was eigenlijk niet verbaasd dat de Maho Niénna's naam wist. Het was haar ook gelukt de kleur op Niénna's wangen terug te brengen door enkel haar handen om haar gezicht te leggen.

Niénna's ogen gingen half open. Reon voelde de angst van zich afglijden. Ze leefde nog.

De vrouw nam haar handen weg en glimlachte tevreden. "Je zult je de komende dagen wat zwak voelen. Heling komt voor het grootste deel uit jezelf en jouw lichaam heeft veel moeten geven om het vergif af te stoten."

"Maar de dolk… Vader…" Niénna kneep haar ogen dicht en tranen lekten uit haar ooghoeken.

"Deze jongeman heeft je van de dolk gered." Sprak de Maho.

Niénna keek verdwaasd op naar Reon. Toen vloog ze hem huilend om de hals. "Hij wilde me vermoorden, Reon. Vader. Hij had iets in mijn thee gedaan. Hij zei dat ik nooit geboren had mogen worden…" Haar stem verstomde.

Reon wist niks te zeggen. Hij kon haar slechts vasthouden terwijl ze tegen zijn schouder aan huilde.

"Waarom?" Wist Niénna eindelijk uit de brengen, haar stem klonk gedempt in zijn mantel.

"Het is moeilijk te bevatten, Niénna. Ik heb misschien iets om het duidelijker voor je te maken." Sprak de Maho rustig. Ze haalde een brief uit haar mantel die over een van de stoelen lag en gaf die aan Niénna.

"Wie bent u?" Vroeg Niénna zonder naar de brief te kijken.

"Mijn naam is Yoana." Vertelde de Maho. "Lees de brief, dan begrijp je het."

Niénna vouwde de brief open. Ze herkende duidelijk haar vaders priegelige handschrift.

.

_Aan Yoana Maho,_

_Ik heb getracht haar op te voeden als mijn eigenste dochter zoals u van ons vroeg maar ik ben bang dat ik tekort geschoten ben. __  
Jori overleed toen Niénna slechts 2 jaar oud was. Wellicht speelt dat een grote rol bij Niénna's onvermogen om het kwaad in haarzelf te onderdrukken. Ze hield heel veel van haar moeder._

_Er gebeuren de laatste tijd rare dingen in het dorp. Koeien die opengereten in de wei liggen, dode schapen en kippen met afgerukte koppen.__ Ik ben bang dat ze zichzelf niet meer onder controle heeft. Menig keer heb ik haar ervan moeten weerhouden weg te lopen in haar slaap. Ik vermoed dat het haar een enkele keer gelukt is te ontsnappen en dat zij degene is die de dieren verminkt heeft._

_De smet van haar ouders heeft zich onverzettelijk in haar vastgevreten. Ik heb geprobeerd haar als een normaal meisje op te voeden maar uiteindelijk blijft ze wat ze is. Ik hou heel veel van Niénna maar ze vormt een gevaar. Voor haarzelf en voor anderen. Ik heb uw hulp nodig, ik kan haar niet langer helpen._

_In afwachting van uw antwoord, Khan Avondrood_

_.  
_

"Dus toch…" Niénna vouwde de brief op en keek grimmig naar de Maho. "Wat ben ik, Yoan Maho, dat mijn vader… Khan zo bang was dat hij me wilde vermoorden?"


	5. Hoofdstuk IV Geen weg terug

**Hoofdstuk IV. Geen weg terug**

Yoana legde een hand op Niénna's schouder. Ze glimlachte bemoedigend. "Jij bent niets waar iemand bang voor zou hoeven zijn, Niénna. Je bent een Hooglander. Jouw ouders kwamen uit het Hoge Noorden. Ik vond jouw moeder hoogzwanger bij de Tempels van Maho. Ze had de hele reis lopend afgelegd. Ze was gevlucht voor de Doodsgolf. Toen de Lichtdoeners kwamen om Hooglanders zoals jijzelf te ketenen. Zij waren ervan overtuigd dat de Hooglanders Duisterlingen waren."

"Over die oorlog heb ik gehoord. De Lichtdoeners werden uiteindelijk gestopt door de Grenslanders." Zei Reon.

"Laat me uitpraten, jongen." Sprak Yoana vriendelijk doch bevelend. "Inderdaad. De mensen uit de Grenslanden maakten er een eind aan. Zij herinneren zich de dagen van Hérodes Leeuwennoog waarvan de Hooglanders afstammelingen zijn. Ze streden zij aan zij met hem tegen de Duistere. Zij hebben de afstammelingen van de Hoge Koning hoog in het vaandel staan en konden niet toestaan dat de Lichtdoeners hen uit zouden roeien. Maar de oorlog eiste vele levens. Duizenden Hooglanders zijn als honden opgejaagd en afgemaakt." De Maho kreeg een grimmige trek om haar mondhoek. "Jouw moeder kon ontsnappen. Ze was erg zwak en stierf vlak na je geboorte. Ik heb jou hierheen gebracht omdat ik het niet langer veilig voor je achtte in de Hooglanden. Ik kende je pleegmoeder goed. Ze is een tijdje bij de Maho in de leer geweest. Ze vertrok na een jaar omdat haar verlangen naar thuis haar doodziek maakte. Ik wist dat je bij haar veilig zou zijn. Jori nam je met liefde op maar Khan was bang. Bang voor wie je was en waar je vandaan gekomen was." Ze stopte met vertellen en legde een koele hand tegen Niénna's wang. "Kijk niet zo, meisje. Bijgeloof, hoe dom ook, is een zeer menselijke trek. Je kunt je vader zijn angst niet verwijten. Hij hield van je, Niénna. Ook al zul je dat niet willen geloven, het is waar."

Niénna kneep haar ogen dicht. Stille tranen rolden over haar wangen. Ze voelde de sterke armen van Reon om haar middel, beschermend, troostend. Zijn trouw aan haar was even onverzettelijk als een berg. Hij had nooit aan haar goedheid getwijfeld. Hij had het altijd voor haar opgenomen wanneer mensen kwaad over haar spraken. Hij was er altijd voor haar geweest. Haar beschermer. En ook nu keek hij op haar neer met niets dan warmte en respect in zijn ogen. Hij was haar enige vriend.

Niénna slikte. Zou hij nog steeds haar vriend zijn wanneer bleek dat ze een heks was zoals Baas Rons zei? "Heb ik die dingen gedaan die mijn vader schrijft? Ik weet dat ik soms slaapwandel maar wat ik tijdens zo'n nacht doe weet ik niet. Ik word meestal beneden wakker, of in de stal. Dan sta ik daar gewoon en doe niks."

"Nee Niénna. Jij hebt net zomin kwaad in je als ik of je vriend hier." Zei Yoana met een korte blik op Reon. "Hetgeen in deze omgeving rondwaart daarentegen is iets wat met recht kwaad genoemd kan worden. Dit kwaad is verantwoordelijk voor de dingen die hier met de dieren gebeurt zijn."

"Wat is het dan? Een beest?" Vroeg Reon nietbegrijpend. "Waarom werden die dieren opengereten? Rovan zei dat er niet eens van gegeten was. Wat heeft het dan voor zin om al die dieren te doden?"

"Als ze goed gekeken hadden, hadden ze gezien dat de dieren allemaal hun hart misten. Dit beest, al vind ik dat geen passende omschrijving, eet alleen het hart van zijn prooi. Dat geeft hem kracht. Wat dit beest precies is kan ik jullie niet met een paar woorden uitleggen. Er zijn andere dingen die op dit moment belangrijker zijn." Yoana liet zich met een vermoeid gezicht op een keukenstoel zakken. "Heb je iets te eten? Ik heb een lange reis achter de rug. En een kop thee zou ook welkom zijn."

Niénna trok zich uit Reon's omhelzing. Ze gleed met een verontschuldigende blik van de keukentafel. "Natuurlijk, ik zal direct iets voor u klaarmaken."

Ze was al onderweg naar de ketel boven het haardvuur toen Reon's hand haar pols zacht beetpakte en haar terug naar de tafel trok. Hij zette haar in een stoel en glimlachte geruststellend op haar neer.

"Ga zitten. Je moet rusten." Zei hij vriendelijk. "Ik regel de thee wel."

Niénna knikte rillerig. Ze keek naar haar handen die ze in haar schoot gevouwen had. "In de kast ligt nog wel wat brood met kaas. Ik ben bang dat we niet veel meer hebben."

Reon ging weg om voor eten en drinken te zorgen. Hij kwam even later terug met een homp brood en wat harde gele kaas die hij op tafel legde.

Yoana viel meteen aan. Ze zag er inderdaad nogal uitgehongerd uit.

Reon zette een dampende ketel thee en drie mokken neer en Niénna pakte dankbaar een mok van hem aan. Ze keek naar de heldere thee in de mok en voelde een golf van misselijkheid toen ze zich haar laatste kop thee herinnerde. Ze voelde weer tranen opkomen maar onderdrukte ze boos. Ze was vastbesloten niet opnieuw in huilen uit te barsten. Ze nam aarzelend een slok thee. De spieren in haar schouders ontstpanden toen ze de zoete smaak proefde. Er was niks vreemds, geen bittere smaak. Het was een doodgewone kop thee.

Yoana dronk dankbaar van haar dampende thee. Ze wierp een vriendelijke glimlach naar Reon en Niénna tegenover haar.

"Ah, dat is veel beter." Zuchtte ze terwijl ze wat meer overeind ging zitten. "Nu. Ik denk dat het onverstandig is hier langer te blijven, Niénna. Als ze je vader vinden zullen ze niet meer in je onschuld geloven. Zelfs de mensen die je tot nu toe vertrouwd hebben zullen zich tegen je keren." Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Zo werkt de mens nu eenmaal. Vol van achterdocht en vrees voor het onbekende. En jij, hoewel voor mij net zo doorsnee als ieder ander, bent iets onbekends voor deze mensen."

"Waar moet ik dan heen?" Vroeg Niénna mismoedig. "Ik heb nergens om naartoe te gaan. Dit is mijn thuis."

"Je kunt met mij mee naar het Noorden reizen. Er is altijd plek voor de thuislozen bij de Maho." Verzekerde Yoana haar geruststellend.

"Ik wil helemaal niet weg. Ik hoor hier. Ze zullen het wel begrijpen." Niénna richtte zich hoopvol op Reon. "Toch Reon? Ze zullen het begrijpen."

Reon weigerde haar blik te beantwoorden en bevestigde daarmee wat ze zelf heel goed wist. Niemand zou in haar onschuld geloven.

"Je hebt geen keus." Zei Yoana met een plotselinge verontrustende scherpte in haar stem. Het was duidelijk dat ze het niet gewend was om tegengesproken te worden en dat ze het zeer zeker niet zou dulden. "Je gaat met mij mee."

Niénna keek weer naar Reon voor steun. Waarom zei hij nou niks? Waarom steunde hij haar niet zoals hij altijd gedaan had? Ze kon het niet verdragen om hem daar zo zwijgzaam te zien zitten.

"Zeg jij dan eens wat!" Beet ze hem toe, een snik onderdrukkend.

Nu keek hij haar aan. Er lag een blik in zijn donkere ogen die haar ingewanden deed samentrekken in smart. Ze had hem nog nooit zo verslagen gezien. Toen realiseerde ze zich dat hij zojuist haar vader vermoord had en dat hij de zwaarte van zijn daad maar moeilijk leek te kunnen dragen.

"Ik denk dat Vrouwe Yoana gelijk heeft. Je kunt hier niet blijven." Hij ontblootte zijn tanden in een halfslachtige poging tot een opbeurende glimlach. "En ik evenmin. Ik heb Khan ge…" Hij stopte midden in zijn zin omdat hij de woorden niet uit wilde spreken. Alsof wat hij gedaan had echt zou worden wanneer hij het hardop zei. Hij wreef met zijn handen in zijn gezicht en liet een moedeloze zucht horen. "Ik ga met je mee."

Niénna wist niks te zeggen. Ze kon alleen maar naar hem staren. Ze vond het verschrikkelijk om hem zo te zien. Het was allemaal haar schuld. Zonder haar had hij nu niet in deze moeilijkheden gezeten.

"Het spijt me zo, Reon." Fluisterde ze verstikt.

Hij keek haar geschrokken aan en nam haar vingers in zijn grote sterke hand. "Wat spijt je? Jij kan hier toch ook niks aan doen. We gaan gewoon weg."

"Maar jij kunt blijven." Bracht Niénna uit met een ferme kneep in zijn hand. "Je kunt de dorpelingen zeggen dat ik Khan heb gedood. Jij hoeft hier niet weg."

Khan opende zijn mond om te reageren maar Yoana was hem voor. "Ik denk dat je vriend mee moet gaan. Ten eerste zullen ze hem niet geloven. Het is een pijl uit zijn koker die uit Khan's borst steekt. Daarnaast geloof ik dat hij zelf ook liever vertrekt."

Reon vond het beledigend dat de Maho over hem leek te praten alsof hij zelf niet aanwezig was, de vrouw had haar ogen niet eenmaal van Niénna afgehaald. Desondanks had ze gelijk. Hij wilde niet in Cloverlin blijven na wat er gebeurd was en binnenin hem was de altijd aanwezige drang om Niénna te beschermen. Hij wist niet waar het vandaan kwam of wanneer het begonnen was, voor zijn gevoel was het altijd zo geweest. Al vanaf toen ze klein waren had Reon het voor Niénna opgenomen tegen de andere kinderen van het dorp als ze haar plaagden. Hoe vaak had hij niet rollend over de grond gelegen met een van de Koyner jongens wanneer ze weer eens aan Niénna's haar getrokken hadden of haar op een andere manier getergd hadden? Ontelbare keren. En elke keer had ze hem gezegd dat hij er beter aan zou doen andere vrienden te zoeken dan haar, dat zij niets dan ongeluk bracht en dat niemand haar ooit aardig zou vinden. Reon had er nooit wat van willen horen en ook nu niet. Hij zou met haar meegaan en haar volgen tot in de vuren van de onderwereld als het moest.

"Ik ga met je mee, Niénna." Sprak hij resoluut.

Nieuwe tranen sprongen in haar grote ogen maar ze knipperde ze snel weg en knikte dankbaar naar hem.

Yoana kwam overeind uit haar stoel en sloeg haar slanke handen ineen. "Goed, laten we dan zo snel mogelijk vertrekken."


End file.
